A disputa do amor - JL
by Vitaminadoz
Summary: A notícia de que uma antiga competição - a Copa Hogwarts - iria ser realizada após 50 anos de hiato causa um enorme burburinho e agitação no colégio e todos querem representar suas casas nessa competição. Comédia, romance, aventura e ação estão presentes nessa trama que promete movimentar como nunca antes a escola de Hogwarts.
1. Trailer

**Este ano**

**Floreios e Borrões pictures present**

"Querida Lil,  
Estou contando os dias para o regresso à Hogwarts..."

**O ultimo ano em Hogwarts começa**

_James:_

- Pensei que não ia achar vocês...

- Como não? Nós que pensamos que você não viria. – Disse Remus, olhando um tanto aturdido para mim.

_Lily:_

- Adivinha quem é? – Perguntou a pessoa que tapava meus olhos. Botei minhas mãos para trás para descobrir quem era, percebi que tinha cabelos curtos e as mãos que cobriam meus olhos eram macias então só podia ser...

- Alice! – Falei e as mãos deixaram de tapar minha visão. Então vi uma morena de cabelos pretos e curtos e de olhos muito negros e vivos, sorrir para mim.

**E junto com ele as aulas,**

"Nooossa, que gato eim amigah?!"

- Bom dia classe! Peguem seus pergaminhos, suas penas e apenas anotem as respostas em ordem. – Ele fez um movimento com a varinha e 25 perguntas apareceram no quadro.

**O quadribol,**

_James:_

- Bom, como sabem, tem dois anos que a Grifinória não consegue a taça do Campeonato de Quadribol. Esse ano eu quero formar o melhor time, então, se algum de vocês não se acha bom o suficiente, não estão dispostos a sacrificar _tudo _por essa taça então acho melhor sair enquanto há tempo...

_Lily:_

- LILY! Eu sou a mais nova artilheira da grifinoria... – Mary entrou gritando no dormitório.

**E uma nova aventura que espera por eles esse ano.**

- Caros alunos, este ano teremos a honra de sediar um evento muito excitante nos próximos meses, um evento que não é realizado a quase 50 anos. Tenho enorme prazer de informar que, este ano, voltaremos a realizar a copa Hogwarts.

**Lily Evans**

- Em primeiro lugar não sou sua ruivinha...

**James Potter**

- Nunca mais tente beijar a Lily a força!

**Mary Martem**

- Ai amiga. Onde será que está o meu diário?

**Sirius Black **

- Tive uma ideia! Vamos fazer nossa primeira festa amanhã!

**Alice Welch**

- Transfiguração por moléculas.

**Remus Lupim**

- Porque é o certo a fazer...

**Justine Cooper**

- Com quem eu me agarro ou deixo de me agarrar, não é da conta de ninguém. Nem mesmo da sua!

**Peter Pettigrew**

- O que vocês fizeram nesse verão? E por que mal me escreveram?

**Com muita ação, aventura, romance e diversão em setembro aqui no FanFiction.**

_**A disputa do amor**_


	2. Prólogos

_**Prólogo**_

_Lily Evans_

Logo que voltei do meu sexto ano em Hogwarts, meus pais, Petunia e eu viajamos para a casa dos meus avós. Passamos cerca de um mês. E nossos avós, nos enchiam de presentes, todos os dias.

Assim que voltei para casa, recebi uma carta da Alice:

"_Lily, amiga, você já retornou da casa dos seus avós? Se já voltou, me manda uma coruja. Estou com saudades! Beijos!"_

Deixei as malas no meio do corredor e subi correndo para o meu quarto para responder a Alice. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, ouvi um barulho de algo caindo.

- Lily sua aberração, leve suas malas para o seu quarto! – Ouvi a voz zangada de Petunia.

Eu e Petunia, temos brigado muito, pois a cada ano que passa ela está mais implicante.

Avisei a Alice que eu já estava em casa, e após o almoço desse mesmo dia, uma coruja entrou pela janela da cozinha, tinha um pergaminho amarrado em sua pata direita, desamarrei e fui para o meu quarto lê-la.

"_Querida Lil, estou contando os dias para o regresso a Hogwarts, não que minhas férias estejam ruins, pelo contrario (depois te conto), e sim porque, estou com muitas saudades! P.s: Eu não estou em casa, então não vai dar para lhe mandar corujas. Daqui a um mês nos falamos. Muitos beijos, J"_

Li a carta e não fiz nada de muito importante durante toda a tarde.

De noite após o jantar, fui assistir a um filme e a meus pais e Petunia foram dormir e eu deitei no sofá enquanto lia um livro. Quando deu meia-noite, eu ainda estava lendo o livro (e sem um pingo de sono) e então recebi outra carta.

"_Amiga, eu estava deitada na minha cama, pensando na vida e me lembrei dos vários momentos do nosso sexto ano. Onde eu me sentava ao lado do Sirius, para que James sentasse ao seu lado..."_

Porque ela teve que me lembrar desses momentos ruins que aconteceram?

"_... e nós ficávamos conversando. Ele é tão legal, tão engraçado. Então cheguei à conclusão de algo, (por favor, não me mate) mas eu acho que estou afim do Sirius. A gente conversa melhor sobre isso no trem. Beijos, Mary"_

Por Merlin, juro que após ler essa carta, não consegui mais me mexer, nem respirar. Eu travei total. Aposto que ela deve estar enfeitiçada por alguma poção do amor, pois de que outra forma ela se apaixonaria pelo Black? Aquele sujeitinho prepotente. Ele e o Potter são os últimos garotos da terra por quem uma garota em sã consciência se apaixonaria.

Na manhã seguinte à bomba de Mary, eu recebi a carta com a lista dos materiais necessários para o meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts. Encontrei com Alice no Beco Diagonal, mas mal pude conversar com minha amiga, pois ela estava apressada, para comprar vestes novas.

O resto do mês todo eu passei desejando que chegasse logo o dia 1º de Setembro. E até que não demorou muito.

_**Prólogo **_

_JamesPotter_

Eu estava cansado. Não sei se cansado seria a palavra correta. Naquele momento eu estava muito mais do que cansado, como diria o Remmie, eu estava exausto. A verdade é que as férias de verão mal haviam começado e eu já tinha feito tudo o que podia fazer nessas férias. Eu não queria dizer para que minha mãe não ficasse chateada, mas Hogwarts já estava me fazendo muita falta.

Entrei em meu quarto bastante ofegante e sentei em minha cama sentindo um pouco de sono. Abri a gaveta de minha cômoda e tirei de lá um álbum cheio de fotografias. Passei por algumas fotos da minha infância e cheguei às fotos que havia tirado desde que minha carta de Hogwarts havia chegado. Na primeira foto, eu estava em pé no hall da minha casa segurando a carta que eu havia recebido de Hogwarts.

Mas quem sou eu? Bom, eu sou James Arnold Potter, filho de Mary e Arnold Potter e apaixonado pela bruxa ruiva mais linda do mundo. O nome dela é Lily Evans e com toda certeza, esse ano eu conseguirei beijá-la. Eu tenho até um plano, mas não vamos nos desviar do assunto.

Folheei mais algumas páginas para encontrar as fotos que eu tanto ansiava encontrar. Lá estava eu, com os meus óculos e os cabelos rebeldes de sempre, ao lado dos meus três melhores amigos. Sirius estava ao meu lado com seus cabelos negros que caíam sobre os seus olhos. Remus estava de pé ao lado de Sirius, sempre com aquela aparência doente que a proximidade da lua cheia lhe dava e, mais afastado de todos, estava Peter, baixo e gorducho como sempre fora.

Tirei aquela foto do álbum e pus dentro de um porta-retratos que estava vazio sobre minha cômoda. Meu quarto estava completamente bagunçado, mas o que me deixava realmente incomodado era o fato da foto que eu estava procurando não estar no local onde eu havia escondido. Detrás da foto que eu e os outros marotos havíamos tirado no ano anterior estava a única foto que eu possuía em segredo.

Como aquela foto poderia ter sumido daquele jeito?

Senti que eu estava suando. Precisava achar a foto com a qual eu sonhava quase toda a noite. Lily Evans não sabia, mas, há pouco mais de um ano, eu tirei uma foto dela para me recordar daqueles lindos olhos verdes e daqueles cabelos ruivos que sempre aceleram o meu coração.

Comecei a revirar o meu quarto em busca daquela foto, mas parecia que ela não estava em lugar algum. Sorri ao me lembrar de que havia tirado a foto de dentro do álbum e guardado em meu malão junto com uma carta que eu havia escrito para ela, mas, por alguma estranha timidez, não havia entregado. Levantei da cama e puxei o meu malão que estava atrás do meu guarda-roupa. Abri o malão e revirei alguns papéis que ainda estavam dentro dele e, sem muita surpresa pude ver a foto da minha adorada Lily Evans.

Com um imenso sorriso, beijei aquela foto e guardei-a em meu álbum.

Bem, meu quarto é tipicamente trouxa. Meus pais optaram por isso, pois na vila onde nós moramos tem muitos trouxas e, de vez em quando, uns vizinhos aparecem por aqui para conhecer a casa ou fazer uma visita. Mas apesar dessa aparência trouxa, vários objetos bruxos são vistos por aqui e, como diz a minha mãe "dá um toque bruxo na casa" Sinceramente, eu acho que poderíamos pôr mais coisas bruxas aqui em casa, mas meu pai disse que é mais prudente dar esse aspecto trouxa.

Enfim, voltando as minhas férias... ninguém esperava que eu passasse os três meses de férias sozinho né? Pois bem, pouco mais de um mês de férias eu e uma menina trouxa acabamos ficando umas duas vezes, mas nada muito sério... Até porque coisa séria só com a minha ruivinha. Tenho que confessar que ela beijava bem. A verdade é que, na hora do beijo, bruxos e trouxas faziam mais ou menos da mesma forma. Não existe beijo bruxo ou beijo trouxa (óbvio) – acho que tomei muito rum.

Quase todo domingo, nós, os Potter, recebíamos a visita de Sirius Black para um almoço. Padfoot, como nós, os marotos, costumávamos chama-lo, estava sempre risonho e contava as aventuras de morar sozinho. Eu sempre delirava com as histórias que o Padfoot contava e muitas vezes me surpreendia imaginando como seria minha vida se eu morasse sozinho.

Quando agosto finalmente chegou, eu e minha mãe fomos ao Beco Diagonal comprar os materiais que eu precisaria para o meu último ano em Hogwarts. Encontrei muita gente conhecida, como Harry Parks e Milena Stanbins. Mas, a pessoa que eu mais fiquei feliz em encontrar foi o Moony e, após conversas e mais conversas, os Lupin foram convidados para almoçar em nossa casa no final de semana seguinte. Em resumo, essas foram as minhas férias e, finalmente, chegou o dia 31 de Agosto, a véspera do regresso à Hogwarts, dia em que meus pais fazem um maravilhoso jantar de despedida. Minha mãe caprichou nesse jantar e já era mais de meia-noite quando eu finalmente dormi.


	3. Kings Cross Part I - Lily

Era 1º de setembro e eu estava muito ansiosa para o meu último ano em Hogwarts, embora também estivesse triste.

Eu ia com meus pais pela estação Kings Cross, até chegarmos às plataformas, nove e dez. Então parei e me despedi deles, dando beijos e abraços nos dois.

- Não chora mãe! Todo ano quando eu vou para Hogwarts a senhora chora, já devia estar acostumada. – Sorri e beijei minha mãe mais uma vez. – Tchau pai! – Falei enquanto ele beijava o topo da minha cabeça.

Então ajeitei meu carrinho com as malas, sorri para meus pais e atravessei a parede que fica entre as plataformas nove e dez. Segundos depois eu já estava na plataforma 9¹/² de frente para o expresso de Hogwarts.

Como era bom ver todos aqueles alunos se abraçando, alguns primeiranistas chorando e alguns alunos acenando das janelas dos vagões. Mas de repente minha vista ficou escura e eu não consegui ver mais nada.

- Adivinha quem é? – Perguntou a pessoa que tapava meus olhos. Botei minhas mãos para trás para descobrir quem era, percebi que tinha cabelos curtos e as mãos que cobriam meus olhos eram macias então só podia ser...

- Alice! – Falei, e as mãos deixaram de tapar minha visão. E então vi uma morena de cabelos pretos e curtos e de olhos muito negros e vivos sorrir para mim.

- Droga, meu cabelo me entregou. – Alice disse passando a mão no cabelo. – Bom, vamos logo para o trem, pois aposto que a Mary e Justine já estão lá.

Corremos para o trem e passamos por vários vagões, até encontrarmos Mary e Justine em um dos últimos.

- Olá meninas! – eu disse enquanto Mary (uma morena de cabelos castanho claro, ondulados e com olhos de um azul intenso.) me abraçava e Justine (uma baixinha de cabelos loiros, longos e lisos e com olhos castanhos) pulava em Alice, para também abraçá-la.

Após todos os pulos, beijos e abraços, eu me sentei ao lado de Justine e de frente para Mary e o expresso de Hogwarts, começou a andar.

- Então Jus... – Alice falou de frente para a garota. – Como foram suas férias? – todas nós olhamos para ela.

- Bom... – Justine começou. – Nas férias eu fui para a casa dos meus tios trouxas. Foi muito legal, eles tem uma casa enorme. Passei metade das férias lá com eles. E eu tenho um primo que se chama Mike... E ele estava muito gato, então... A gente trocou uns beijinhos.

- Você ficou com seu primo? – Perguntou uma indignada Alice.

- Ué, fiquei! Afinal de contas, primo não é irmão.

- Sim... Mas e aí? Como foi? Conta tudo! – Mary perguntou parecendo muito interessada no assunto.

- Em uma noite eu estava na sala da casa dos meus tios, sentada no sofá lendo uma revista trouxa e todos estavam dormindo, ou foi o que eu pensei, porque ouvi uns passos na escada e me virei. Aí eu vi o Mike descendo as escadas, com apenas um calção preto e olhando para mim fixamente. Então ele se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado e eu perguntei: _"Está sem sono?"_. Ele me olhou, coçou a cabeça e mandou apenas um _"tô..."_. Então voltei a ler minha revista e percebi que ele não havia parado de me encarar e perguntei _"o que foi?"_, ele hesitou e disse _"nunca beijei uma bruxa antes"_ e então eu me vi dizendo _"hoje pode ser o seu dia de sorte e essa ser a sua chance"_.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ – nós interrompemos Justine com uma explosão de risadas que tomou conta do vagão em que estávamos.

- Meninas... – todas nós ainda riamos. – Ele pode não dá boas cantadas, mas é gatinho e beija bem. – Justine falou cruzando os braços.

- Desculpa Jus! – Eu disse enxugando as lágrimas em meus olhos. – Mas essa do _"Nunca beijei uma bruxa"_ foi a pior que já ouvi em toda a minha vida, e olha que já ouvi muita coisa! Principalmente do Potter...

- Peraí... – Alice falou assustada. – ele sabe que você é bruxa?

- Sabe!

- Vem cá, então vocês estão namorando? – Mary perguntou

- Não! É como eu disse... só trocamos uns beijinhos. E então Ali, como foram as suas férias?

- Hum... – Ela se virou para Mary. – Não teve muitas emoções, fiquei só em casa mesmo.

- E você Mary? – Perguntei com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Que história é essa de você achar que está afim do Black? – Todas nós olhávamos para Mary e então ela começou meio sem graça.

- Bom, é que ano passado, ficamos bem próximos, ficávamos nos divertindo com as brigas de Lily e James, então ficamos amigos, até trocamos umas cartas durante as férias. E então eu percebi que ele é um cara bem legal, e acho que acabei ficando afim dele.

- Ohhh! – Justine e Alice fizeram um coro e Mary estapeou as duas. Eu segurei as mãos dela para parar. Revirei os olhos e respirei fundo.

- Mary... – falei procurando as palavras certas. - VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR MALUCA! – não consegui me acalmar. – COMO VOCÊ RESOLVE FICAR AFIM LOGO DO BLACK?!

- Eu não escolhi ficar afim dele. – Mary respondeu entre chorosa e irritada. – E você como minha amiga, independente da sua opinião, deveria ficar do meu lado.

Todas nós ficamos caladas, o clima estava meio pesado dentro da cabine.

- É amiga, você tem razão, desculpa! Sei que deveria estar do seu lado, mas é que eu não gosto do Black porque ele é um prepotente, galinha e...

- Eu sei que ele é tudo isso. – Mary me impediu de terminar. – Mas ele também é um cara legal, divertido e cavalheiro. Então, eu posso contar com você?

- Claro que pode amiga! – eu disse. Nós nos abraçamos e Ali e Jus bateram palmas e soltaram gritinhos.

- Bom, agora falta você Lily. – Justine se virou para mim. – Você ainda não contou como foram as suas férias.

- Sinto desapontá-las meninas, mas não tenho nada de emocionante para contar. Metade das minhas férias eu passei na casa dos meus avós e a outra metade eu fiquei em casa brigando com Petúnia.

Ficamos conversando até 14:50, pois eu tive que pôr as vestes da escola (com o meu merecido broche de monitora chefe), porque tinha que me reunir com os outros monitores. Então saí do vagão em que estava com as minhas amigas e fui em direção ao qual seria a reunião.

Enquanto eu atravessava o longo corredor do trem, vi um garoto pular na minha frente, tomei um susto e soltei um pequeno grito.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ! Olá minha ruivinha, anda assustada? – James, falou rindo enquanto bloqueava a minha passagem.

- Em primeiro lugar, não sou sua ruivinha, em segundo lugar não ando assustada, você que me assustou. E em terceiro lugar, faça o favor de sair da minha frente, pois tenho uma reunião muito importante, Potter. – eu falava enquanto tentava passar por ele.

- É eu sei! – ele disse ainda impedindo que eu passasse. – O Remus acabou de sair, e disse que estava indo para a reunião da monitória. - Dei um empurrão nele, para que saísse da minha frente, ele bateu as costas na janela e um pequeno pergaminho caiu do bolso dele. Eu me abaixei e o peguei.

- O que é isso? – perguntei levantando com o pergaminho na mão.

- Nada de mais, me devolva, por favor! – Potter pediu com a mão estendida.

- Humm, foi alguma vítima sua quem lhe mandou? – Bati com o pergaminho na palma da mão. – Por acaso é uma cartinha de amor?

- Não é nada disso Lily, me dê que isso não é seu. - ele falou levemente irritado.

- Não! Vou ler, vou saber quem foi a pobre alma e alertá-la sobre você. – Então saí correndo até ele sumir.

Entrei na cabine e guardei a carta no bolso das minhas vestes, todos os outros monitores já estavam a minha espera.

Eu lhes expliquei suas funções, quem acompanharia os primeiranistas até o castelo, quem os levaria até seus dormitórios e todas as tarefas.

Depois da reunião, quando eu estava voltando para a cabine que estava com minhas amigas, alguém me chamou.

- Lily! – Era Justine quem chamava. – Posso falar com você um segundinho?

- Claro Jus, o que foi? – Ela se aproximou de mim.

- Bom, na verdade é uma pergunta e quero que você me responda com honestidade. – ela fez uma pequena pausa. – Você gosta do James?

A pergunta me pegou desprevenida, jamais imaginaria que ela me perguntaria isso. É obvio que não!

- Não! É claro que eu não gosto do Potter. Ele é um idiota!

- Então se você o visse com outra pessoa, você não ficaria chateada? – Ela fez um cara de dúvida.

- Claro que não! Mas porque você está me perguntando isso?

- Vem cá que eu te conto. – Justine agarrou meu pulso e me esticou até a cabineem que Alicee Mary estavam. – Meninas, tenho novidades fortíssimas para contar.

Eu e Justine nos sentamos, todas nós olhávamos para ela, curiosas, e ela estava meio sem jeito de começar. Ela respirou, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e começou.

- Quando eu saí da cabine, fiquei dando um passeio pelo trem até que encontrei o James no corredor, que estava com uma cara... Eu perguntei: _"James o que houve? Porque essa cara?"_ e ele me olhou ainda chateado e disse: _"Nada de mais... mas é que me levaram algo importante"_.

Percebi logo que o algo era a carta e quem a levou fui eu. Justine continuava...

- Então eu mandei: _"É, realmente muito chato quando levam algo nosso, principalmente quando é algo importante..."_. E ele agora estava com um enorme sorriso, me puxando pelo braço para uma cabine, fechou a porta atrás dele e disse:_"mas é muito bom quando ganhamos algo, após ter perdido alguma coisa"_. E aí quando eu percebi já tinha colocado meus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Ele, com uma das mãos, segurava minha coxa presa a cintura dele e com a outra mão, tentava explorar o que havia em baixo da minha blusa e então eu...

- Aff, por Merlin, Justine! – eu falei me levantando e ficando de pé. – Poupe-nos das suas safadezas com o Potter! – Saí do vagão batendo a porta e sentindo os olhares arregalados das minhas amigas. Sem saber exatamente para onde ir, comecei a caminhar para os últimos vagões do trem. As duas últimas cabines eram as mais vazias, a primeira estava Lana Parks que chorava muito, com a cabeça encostada na janela e a outra estava Lin Chang (uma garota do 7º ano da Corvinal) lendo um livro.

-Ola Lin, posso me sentar aqui?

- Claro! – A garota sorriu por de trás do seu livro. – fique a vontade.

Como ela estava sentada perto da porta, passei por ela e sentei perto da janela.

Eu ainda estava confusa com tudo que aconteceu. Porque eu fiquei tão chateada com o amasso de Justine e Potter? Justine é minha amiga e eu não sinto nada além de desprezo pelo Potter. Então com a cabeça parecendo que ia explodir e os pensamentos todos embaralhados, dentro do meu cérebro, acabei cochilando e só acordei quando Lin me cutucou, porque o trem já havia chegado na estação de Hogsmead.


	4. Kings Cross Part II - James

Eu abri os meus olhos com uma sensação estranha. Não havia dormido muito bem, por isso acabei cochilando a caminho da estação Kings Cross, mas, agora que estávamos em frente à estação, percebi que não deveria ter feito isso. Quando me olhei no espelho, estava com uma expressão de sono e com aquela cara que a gente fica quando acorda – a cara de sono.

Lancei um pouco de água em meu rosto com a varinha e depois lancei um feitiço para enxugar o meu rosto. Minha mãe estava emocionada e eu sabia muito bem o motivo. Esse era o meu último ano em Hogwarts e, finalmente, eu iria me formar. Ela havia planejado uma festa para o caso de eu obter N.I.E.M'S. suficientes para ingressar no Ministério. Ela também estava preocupada, pois, com toda essa ameaça que Você Sabe Quem está oferecendo, eu posso acabar morto já que quero me tornar auror. Sim, eu quero ser um auror.

Ainda eram 10:30 quando eu e meus pais chegamos à plataforma 9¹/2. Um sorriso já iluminava o meu rosto quando eu avistei um menino de cabelos pretos e bem alto sendo cortejado por duas garotas, Sirius Black já havia chegado à plataforma. Ainda com o mesmo sorriso, eu dei um beijo em minha mãe e entrei no trem à procura do Padfoot.

Fui andando por entre as cabines em busca de um dos marotos, mas eles pareciam que tinham evaporado. Eu estava realmente desapontado com o sumiço de meus amigos e, sendo assim, voltei para onde estavam os meus pais com a intenção de trocar umas palavras finais e me despedir deles. Não nos veríamos no Natal, pois era meu último natal em Hogwarts e eu queria passar essa festa ao lado dos meus amigos e sob o carinho de um dos lugares que eu mais gostava no mundo.

Mas o natal ainda estava distante e eu estava me sentindo completamente só sem saber onde os marotos estavam. O relógio anunciava que chegara o momento da despedida, sendo assim troquei umas últimas palavras com os meus pais, apertei a mão de meu pai, beijei o rosto de minha mãe e entrei no expresso de Hogwarts já ansiando reencontrar os meus amigos.

Dessa vez eu não demorei de encontrar os marotos. Assim que saí da janela, encontrei o vagão onde eles estavam e entrei com uma expressão um tanto desapontada. Sirius sorriu para mim e Remus veio ao meu encontro, abrindo os braços e me envolvendo em um abraço fraternal. Estávamos reunidos novamente e, naquele momento, pude perceber que eles eram mais que amigos, eram os irmão que meus pais não haviam me dado.

Me sentei em um dos lugares que ficavam ao lado da janela e disse por fim.

- Pensei que não ia achar vocês...

- Como não? Nós que pensávamos que você não viria. – disse Remus, olhando um tanto aturdido para mim.

- Eu vi o Padfoot entrando, mas... Ah! Esquece... O que o Wormtail tem? – eu realmente queria contar as novidades.

- Eu não tenho nada! – Wormtail apressou-se a dizer com aquela cara de rato que ele tinha. Não sei se era porque ele se transformava em rato, mas seu rosto já nos fazia lembrar aquele animal.

Você deve estar se perguntando que história é essa de se transformar em animal. Bom, há alguns anos atrás, eu, o Sirius e o Peter tivemos que nos tornar animagos, ou seja, pessoas que conseguem se transfigurar em animais, por causa de um amigo nosso, o Remmie, que é um lobisomem. Enfim, não sei se era por esse motivo, mas eu olhava para o Peter e via um rato no lugar de um homem.

- Mas o que vocês fizeram nesse verão? – perguntou o Peter se mostrando um tanto ansioso. – E porque mal me escreveram?

- Eu só mandei duas cartas ao Sirius e algumas poucas ao Moony! – Defendi-me erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sem acusações, né Wormtail? Isso é horrível e infantil da sua parte. – reclamou Sirius um tanto irritado.

- Sem brigas, por favor! – Remus apaziguou com um sorriso incerto. – É assim que querem passar os nossos primeiros minutos? Nesse clima de brigas e confusões?

Ele estava certo, como na maioria das vezes, mas eu estava disposto a apoiar o meu melhor amigo. De todos os marotos, o que eu menos tinha intimidade e o que eu menos considerava era o Peter, embora, apesar daquele jeito ciumento e lento, eu gostasse muito dele. Éramos grandes amigos e já havíamos passado por diversas aventuras.

Juntos, eu, o Sirius e o Peter aprendemos a nos transfigurar em animais para o Remmie, que é lobisomem, não passar as noites de lua cheia preso e sozinho na Casa dos Gritos. Somos chamados de animagos e, é claro, não estamos registrados no Ministério da Magia. Eu me transformo em um cervo, o Sirius em um grande cão preto e o Peter em um rato.

- ... e, por fim, passamos essa última semana na casa de minha vó. – concluía Peter animado.

- E como foi o seu verão, Jay? – perguntou Remus olhando para mim com um daqueles sorrisos animadores que ele sempre me dava.

- Normal. – eu falei comum sorriso maior que o dele. – fui visitar minha tia logo nos primeiros dias de férias, mas fiquei apenas uma semana lá na Alemanha, meu pai teve que voltar. – respirei e prossegui – Tive um envolvimento com uma garota trouxa e recebi as belas visitas dominicais do Padfoot. Acho que tou pegando o jeito com as garotas, posso dizer que sou um especialista em relacionamentos heterossexuais. – terminei o meu discurso com a expressão mais seria que consegui arraanjar.

- Não entendi essa sua última frase. – disse Remus me olhando intrigado.

- Como assim não conseguiu entender minha última frase? – eu estava mais confuso do que ele. Peter parecia não prestar atenção em nossa conversa e Sirius conversava com uma menina na porta do nosso vagão.

- O que você quis dizer com "um especialista em relacionamentos heterossexuais"?

- Nada... não quis insinuar nada se é isso que você quer saber. – eu estava começando a me chatear com aquele interrogatório sem fundamento. Será que ele achava que eu queria insinuar que ele é gay? – O que há Moony? Você achou que eu estava querendo insinuar algo?

- Não... – tranquilizou-me ele abrindo um sorriso amigável.

Cada um teve o seu tempo para contar as suas novidades. As férias do Remmie foram de longe as melhores. Ele fez uma grande turnê pela Europa, começando pela Escócia, passando pela Itália, Espanha, Alemanha e terminando na Holanda. Não é que a família Lupin fosse rica, mas os pais do Remmie estavam juntando o dinheiro daquela viagem há seis anos para dar de presente de formatura ao meu amigo.

Ele contou cada passo daquela viagem com os mínimos detalhes. Ele não nos escondeu nada, nem mesmo as aulas de história da magia que ele teve durante suas visitas aos locais históricos daqueles países. Após ouvirmos suas histórias por quase uma hora, ele cedeu a palavra ao Sirius.

As férias do Sirius foram tão divertidas como as do Remmie. Claro que ele não saiu viajando pela Europa, mas ele nos contou todas as aventuras e confusões que uma pessoa pode viver morando sozinho em uma casa. Eu não tinha acreditado quando ele disse que havia saído da casa de seus pais e, por isso, até o seu décimo sétimo aniversário eu havia prometido que ele poderia viver lá em casa. Com o passar dos dias eu pude perceber que ele estava falando sério e tive de ter uma conversa com os meus pais a respeito da seriedade de sua decisão.

O Sirius não tinha uma namorada fixa, mas levava várias garotas para dormirem em sua casa - fazia medo visitá-lo sem aviso prévio. O Remmie sempre dizia que o Sirius só iria mudar quando se apaixonasse de verdade – mas eu duvidava que isso pudesse acontecer algum dia.

Por volta das três da tarde, talvez um pouco antes, eu e o Moony saímos do vagão. O Remmie tinha que se reunir com os demais monitores. Me decepcionei ao ver que minha ruivinha não estava lá. Me despedi do Remmie e decidi voltar para o vagão, até que avistei a Lily andando pelo corredor. Pulei em sua frente e quando reparei em sua cara de assustada, eu disse rindo:

- Hahaha! Olá minha ruivinha, anda assustada? – disse com um mega sorriso no rosto. Ela estava mais bonita que nunca.

-Em primeiro lugar, não sou sua ruivinha. Em segundo lugar não ando assustada, você que me assustou. E em terceiro lugar, faça o favor de sair da minha frente, pois tenho uma reunião muito importante agora, Potter. – ela falava, tentando se desviar do meu bloqueio. Aquilo a tornava extremamente sexy.

- É, eu sei! – sorri novamente para ela. Era quase impossível não sorrir ao lado dela. – o Remus acabou de sair, e disse que estava indo para a reunião da monitoria. – nesse momento ela me empurrou, eu bati as costas na janela e a carta que eu havia recebido a pouco, caiu do meu bolso. Ela se abaixou e pegou a carta antes que eu conseguisse fazê-lo.

- O que é isso?- ela perguntou segurando a carta.

- Nada de mais. Me devolva por favor! – eu estendi a minha mão. Era algo muito pessoal para que até ela lesse.

- Humm, foi alguma vítima sua quem mandou, Potter? Por acaso é alguma carta de amor?

- Não é nada disso Lily, me dê que isso não é seu. – tentei colocar urgência e irritação em minha voz, mas estava mesmo era chateado.

- Não! Vou ler, vou saber quem foi a pobre alma que escreveu e alerta-la sobre você. – e saiu correndo parecendo uma maluca.

Eu não podia deixar de estar chateado com a Lily. Por mais que eu gostasse dela, ela havia transgredido uma barreira. Eu nunca roubaria nada dela...

Foi com esse pensamento que eu esbarrei numa garota em tanto baixa, com bonitos cabelos loiros e lisos. Os longos cabelos e os olhos castanhos já eram muito conhecidos por mim. O nome dela era Justine e ela era da mesma casa que eu em Hogwarts. Ela piscou para mim meio ingênua e disse:

- Oi James. -me avaliou melhor e acrescentou. – O que houve? Por que essa cara?

- Nada de mais... é que me levaram algo importante e era realmente sério. – eu respondi, tentando não pensar no assunto.

- É realmente muito chato quando levam algo nosso, principalmente quando é algo importante...

Eu ouvi as palavras dela, mas agora eu sorria. Se a Evans ia ficar com algo importante meu, eu ficaria com algo importante para ela. Eu puxei Justine para uma cabine próxima e fechei a porta enquanto falava:

- Mas é muito bom ganhar algo, principalmente quando acabamos de perder algo.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, Justine colocou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e me jogou em direção a parede. Eu sorri, enquanto com uma de minhas mãos segurava sua coxa presa a minha cintura e com a outra tentava explorar as belezas por baixo de sua blusa.

Ela sorria para mim como se aquele fosse um prêmio para outra hora e eu - entendendo o recado - colei meus lábios nos dela, iniciando um beijo ardente e provocante. Minhas mãos foram deslizando por suas costas, enquanto nossas línguas se encontravam, aumentando a intensidade de nosso beijo.

- Estou interrompendo?

Eu e Justine nos separamos na mesma hora, enquanto Lana Parks nos encarava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Eu e Lana tínhamos nos envolvido de alguma forma no passado e, ano passado, quando ela se declarou para mim, eu lhe disse que não sentia por ela, nem mesmo uma pequena amizade. Nesse mesmo dia ela me jurou que jamais desistiria de mim.

Senti uma vontade imensa de rir quando vi que lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Lana. Eu estava ao mesmo tempo chateado e frustrado. Não é todo dia que uma garota como Justine deixa que você a beije. Não que eu estivesse ansioso para ficar com ela, mas não gostava de desperdiçar oportunidades quando elas apareciam de tão bom grado.

Justine estava obviamente desconcertada com aquela situação. Nós trocamos uma rápida olhada e ela acenou para mim, saindo da cabine logo em seguida. Ficamos apenas eu e Lana na cabine. Ela veio em minha direção como quem espera por um carinho, seu rosto mais alegre nesse momento. Eu passei por ela sem dizer nem ao menos uma palavra e saí da cabine, deixando-a frustrada novamente.

Assim que saí da cabine me deparei com Frank Longbotton aos cochichos com Alice Welch. Os dois me olharam meio se graça e Alice saiu logo em seguida.

- Aê James! – me cumprimentou Frank.

- Frank Longbotton. – eu sorri.

- Você e a Justine estavam...? – eles eram ex-namorados.

- Somos apenas amigos Frank! Achei que você não se importasse mais com isso.

- Curiosidade apenas... – defendeu-se ele. – tenho que ir Jay, tenho que me trocar ainda. - e saiu em direção a sua cabine.

Eu respirava fundo e voltei para onde estavam os meus amigos. Estava faminto e não ia aguentar esperar até a cerimônia de seleção para comer alguma coisa. Quando entrei na cabine, Peter estava cochilando e Sirius lia alguma coisa. Ao que perecia, a reunião da monitoria ainda não havia terminado.

- Comprei uns doces quando você saiu... ainda restaram uns se você quiser. – ele disse sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Eu abri um sapo de chocolate e o coloquei de vez na boca. Sentei ao seu lado e perguntei:

- O que você está lendo?

Ele parecia muito interessado naquele livro. Era um tanto incomum já que não era do perfil do Sirius ficar lendo livros, ainda mais com aquele interesse. Ele sorriu com um ar maroto e me mostrou a capa: "O diário secreto de Mary".

- Você roubou o diário da Mary?

- Roubar é uma palavra muito forte... Digamos que eu peguei emprestado.

Juntos, ficamos lendo os segredos de Mary e, por vezes, os nomes da Lily, Justine ou de um de nós apareciam em uma das páginas do diário.

- O que vocês estão fazendo?- Remus acabava de voltar da reunião. Ele parecia bastante mal-humorado

- O diário da Mary. – eu e o Sirius respondemos em uníssono.

- Vocês roubaram o diário dela?

- Eu não fiz nada, quem fez todo o trabalho sujo foi o Sirius.

- Como você é corajoso, Prongs! – Respondeu Sirius mal escondendo o riso. Ele era acostumado a enfrentar o Moony naquele tipo de situação.

- Ele vai devolver Remmie, relaxe! – tranquilizei- o

- Será que vocês não podem me dar sossego nem ao menos no primeiro dia de aula? – ele estava enfurecido. – O que vocês acham que o professor Dumbledore iria dizer se soubesse que um de seus monitores encoberta todos os erros de seus amigos?

- Ele iria afirmar que você é um excelente amigo. – eu disse em tom de zombaria.

- Relaxa Moony. – Sirius veio em meu apoio. – Não faço ideia de como você conseguiu fazer parte do nosso grupo sendo tão certinho como você é.

- Nem o Wormtail age dessa forma. – Remus com sua bronca.

- Não ouse nos comparar como Wormtail.- reclamou Sirius, fingindo-se de ofendido.

- Podia ser pior Sirius, ele podia estar nos comparando ao Snivellus, pense nisso.

Nesse momento nem mesmo o Remmie conseguiu manter a cara séria. Nós três começamos a rir um tanto descontrolados. O Wormtail acordou meio atordoado, reclamando de fome e perguntando porque não o acordamos antes. Sem esperar respostas, ele saiu para fazer um lanchinho.

O resto da viagem passou de forma rápida e bastante divertida – a pequena interrupção do Wormtail pareceu ter feito o Remmie esquecer a história do diário da Mary.

- Estamos quase chegando... - Remmie finalmente disse.

- Estou ansioso por esse ano, sabiam? – confessou Sirius se espreguiçando. – É bom pensar que finalmente vou poder ingressar no Ministério da Magia e recomeçar nossas aventuras como aurores.

- Mas ficarei triste de deixar Hogwarts para trás. Esses últimos 6 anos foram os melhores da minha vida. – desabafei, enquanto olhava pela janela e via as torres do castelo se aproximarem.

Remus saiu da cabine para se juntar aos outros monitores. Eles precisavam auxiliar os primeiranistas a chegarem ao castelo. Era tradição, na primeira noite no colégio, os alunos atravessarem o lago negro num barco e entrarem no Salão Principal quando todos os alunos já estivessem presentes para a seleção de qual casa elas iriam pertencer.

- É tão estranho ver tantos alunos novos e pensar que nós estamos nos despedindo de Hogwarts.

- Verdade. - Concordou Sirius – durante muito tempo, esse foi o meu único lar. Vou sentir muita falta daqui.

- Deixemos as despedidas para o final do ano letivo. – eu disse, enquanto saíamos da cabine.

Passamos por um corredor cheio de alunos, uns com cara de sono, como se tivesse passado a tarde toda dormindo, outros estavam reclamando de fome e eu vi uns alunos meio assustados e acho que deveriam ser do primeiro ano. Eu ainda me lembrava da sensação de chegar a Hogwarts pela primeira vez.

Quando saí do trem, vi Lily e Remmie guaindo os novatos até os barcos nos quais eles atravessariam o lago negro. Assim, eu, Sirius e Peter caminhamos em direção as carruagens que nos levariam até o castelo. Eu estava morto de fome e igualmente ansioso para o meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts.


	5. 1º dia de aula Part I - Lily

Eu dormia tranquilamente na minha cama em Hogwarts até ouvir um barulho de objetos sendo jogados no chão. Abri um olho e percebi que o quarto estava totalmente desarrumado. Sentei na cama e mesmo zonza de sono, percebi que a fonte de toda aquela bagunça era Mary, que tirava todas as roupas, caldeirões, sapatos, tinteiros, tudo que tinha na mala e jogava para cima, ela parecia desesperada à procura de algo.

- Mary, nós mal chegamos a Hogwarts e você já desarrumou todo o quarto! – Eu esfreguei as mãos no rosto, como se isso fosse passar o meu sono. – O que houve, está procurando o quê?

- Ai amiga... – Mary de repente começou a chorar. – Onde será que está o meu diário? Eu não o acho em lugar nenhum!

- Calma Mary, nós vamos achar! Você deve ter colocado em algum lugar e não se lembra. – levantei da cama e fui abraçar minha amiga que estava aos prantos. – Ou talvez você não o tenha colocado na mala.

- Não Lily, tenho certeza que trouxe. No trem antes de você chegar eu escrevi nele. Eu escrevi o quanto Sirius estava bonito.

- Ah... Ok! – Falei enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de Mary e a levantava. – Mas não se preocupe, seu diário vai aparecer! Mas agora, vamos nos arrumar e descer para tomar café, porque meu primeiro horário é transfiguração e o seu adivinhação.

- Tá bom! – Mary enxugou uma última lágrima e pareceu mais animada. – Mas como você sabe o nosso primeiro horário?

- Tem suas vantagens ser monitora chefe! – falei com um sorriso maroto. – Ah Mary, acabei de me tocar, cadê as meninas?

- Desceram mais cedo. – ela falava enquanto pegava suas vestes no meio da bagunça. – Justine disse que quer ficar bem arrumada hoje, para o primeiro dia de aula e Alice disse que quer ficar um pouquinho com Frank.

Nós duas nos arrumamos e fomos tomar o café da manhã já com os materiais da primeira aula do dia. Chegamos ao salão e logo avistamos Justine e Alice que conversavam animadamente. Nos sentamos com elas, mas não demorou muito e elas se levantaram.

- Meninas, eu e Justine vamos indo para terminar de nos arrumar. – Alice disse enquanto ela e Justine se levantavam. – Lily, nos vemos daqui a pouco. E Mary, nos vemos no almoço.

Na aula de transfiguração quando eu, Alice e Justine chegamos, a porta ainda estava fechada. Ficamos encostadas em uma parede próxima a ela, então percebi que Severus estava olhando para mim e não parecia estar muito feliz em me ver. Ele estava conversando com a Black e o Perkison e estavam aos sussurros.

- Lily! – Justine gritou no meu ouvido.

- O que?! – Gritei de volta após sair do meu estado de transe.

- Estou te perguntando a meia hora, o porquê do quarto estar tão bagunçado.

- Aaa... É que a Mary perdeu o diário dela. – falei ajeitando minha mochila nos ombros.

- Ahh! – Justine e Alice exclamaram em coro.

Logo outras pessoas foram chegando, como Frank que foi logo cumprimentar Alice com um selinho e a mim e a Justine com acenos de cabeça, Lana, Katy, Nikki, Houston e então os marotos. Um pouco depois da chegada dos meninos a professora McGonagall abriu as portas da sala de aula e todos se encaminharam para suas carteiras. A professora mandou que nós copiássemos algo sobre transfiguração por moléculas que estava no quadro. Todos estavam em silêncio até que o Potter e o Black começaram a rir. De algo que eles estavam lendo.

O resto da aula seguiu tranquilamente e na saída, eu, Justine e Alice fomos para o dormitório deixar, nossos materiais escolares. Quando chegamos percebemos que o quarto já estava todo arrumado.

- Olá meninas! – Mary falou com empolgação.

- Oi Mary, como foi sua primeira aula? – perguntei ao mesmo tempo em que deixava minha mochila e livros em cima da cama.

- Foi legal! Só que contarei mais detalhes lá em baixo, no jardim.

Nós quatro saímos do quarto e caminhamos em direção ao jardim. Já é tradição fazermos essa reunião depois da primeira aula todos os anos desde que nos conhecemos.

Chegamos ao jardim e nos sentamos em baixo de uma árvore perto do lago negro.

- Sim, nos conte como foi na aula de adivinhação? – Justine perguntou para Mary enquanto se sentava na grama.

- Foi boa, mas o que eu tenho mesmo para contar, foi uma fofoca que eu descobri e que super interessa à Lily.

- O quê é? – falei espantada. – Fala logo que eu to curiosa.

- Calma! Como eu não sei como falar, vou ser direta. – Ela se virou toda para mim. – Lee Chang ainda gosta de você!

Todas nós nos encaramos. Como o Lee Chang poderia ainda gostar de mim? Depois da briga que tivemos quando terminamos. Tudo bem que tínhamos voltado a nos falar, mas era coisa rápida como: oi e tchau.

- Mary como você descobriu isso? – falei ainda bastante perturbada.

- Ouvi ele falando com Jake Ledger da Corvinal.

Ficamos todas em silêncio por algum tempo, até Justine quebra-lo.

- E aí Lily? O que você vai fazer?

- Nada! – eu ainda estava chocada. – Não tem nada para se fazer em relação a isso Jus. Eu não quero ouvir de novo, alguém dizendo que eu só ligo para os estudos e que não ligo para o meu namorado.

Ficamos o resto da manhã toda discutindo esse assunto, até chegar o horário do almoço e então irmos para o Salão Principal. Nós almoçamos e as meninas continuavam a insistir nesse assunto, mesmo com os meus protestos de que não queria mais conversar sobre isso.

Logo depois do almoço, eu, Mary e Alice nos encaminhamos para a sala de poções.

- Bom... Agora vocês tem aula de poções né? – Justine perguntou a nós três.

- É sim! – respondi me lembrando de que ela não estava na aula de poções.

- Ok. – Jus então foi caminhando na direção contraria a gente. – Depois nos vemos.

- Onde você está indo Jus? – Alice perguntou.

- Tô indo para a biblioteca. Vou começar a estudar logo o assunto de transfiguração, para não ficar no sufoco com um monte de matéria.

- Acho melhor você ir à enfermaria, pois você só pode estar doente. Porque a Justine que eu conheço, jamais se preocuparia em estudar, ainda mais no primeiro dia de aula. – Mary provocou-a.

- Haha! Vou fingir que não te ouvi, Mary...

Justine foi caminhando na direção da biblioteca, enquanto eu e as meninas fomos em direção à aula do professor Slughorn.

Fomos umas das primeiras a chegar à sala. Os únicos alunos que já se encontravam eram: Katy, Lin e Henry. Cumprimentamos nossos colegas e nos sentamos. Mary do meu lado e Alice em uma carteira logo atrás de mim. Não demorou muito e os outros alunos foram chegando como Lana e Severus, logo atrás deles, Remus, Frank, Potter e Black. E os últimos a chegarem foram Lee e Jake que se sentaram na fileira ao lado da minha e uma carteira à frente.

- Já estão todos aqui? – O professor perguntou fazendo um aceno com a varinha, que fez a porta da sala se fechar. – Bom como hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, vai ser bem leve. Quero que todos vocês copiem os nomes das poções que estão no quadro. – E então com mais um aceno de sua varinha, um giz começou a escrever nomes no quadro.

- Desculpe-me senhor! – Levantei a mão para que ele me desse permissão para falar. – Mas essas poções nós aprendemos nos 6 anos anteriores.

- Muito bem observado, Srta. Evans! – O professor sorriu para mim. – Mas na primeira tarefa do ano vocês deverão escolher duas dessas poções e me trazer o relatório completo sobre elas desde os ingredientes até o nome do bruxo e/ou bruxa que as inventou. Escolham suas poções e me entreguem um pergaminho, com o nome das poções escolhidas por vocês e seus nomes.

Houve um rebuliço na sala, todos discutindo quais poções escolherem. Então em um momento levantei a cabeça do meu pergaminho distraidamente e percebi que o Lee estava totalmente virado para trás e me encarando, então abaixei a cabeça rapidamente escrevi o nome de duas poções, meu nome, levantei-me e entreguei ao professor. Voltei a minha carteira. Algum tempo depois todos já haviam entregado seus pergaminhos com as poções.

- Por hoje é só, pessoal! Ah o trabalho é para ser entregue na próxima segunda.

Todos saíram da sala. Alice se despediu de mim e de Mary, pois ela teria aula de Aritimancia. Então nós duas fomos para o salão comunal, quando passamos pelo retrato da mulher gorda, vimos que estava quase vazio se não fosse pela presença de dois meninos que pareciam ser do segundo ano, jogando xadrez bruxo em uma mesa perto da janela. Eu e Mary nos sentamos no sofá de frente para a lareira.

- Então Mary, ainda não tivemos tempo para conversar direito sobre o que você sente pelo Black.

- Achei que você não quisesse conversar sobre tal assunto.

- Não é isso! – cruzei as pernas em cima do sofá e virei-me de frente para ela. – É que o Black, não é o tipo de cara que eu ache que seja bom o bastante para você. Mas se você gosta dele, irei apoia-la.

- Ah Lily! – ela me abraçou. – Você é a melhor amiga que uma garota pode ter.

- Certo. – falei sorrindo para ela e segurando suas mãos. – Agora me conte tudo que esta se passando nessa cabecinha.

- Bom amiga... – Mary deu uma pequena pausa e me encarou. – É como eu te disse. Como ano passado eu sentei muito ao lado do Sirius para que o Jay pudesse sentar ao seu lado, nós demos muitas risadas juntos e ficamos muito amigos.

- Mas você não acha que pode estar confundindo amizade com outra coisa? – Falei olhando-a séria.

- Acho que não Lily! Toda vez que o vejo, fico com cara de lerda, imaginando a gente namorando e quando o vejo conversando com ou apenas sorrindo para outra garota, fico maluca de ciúmes. – Mary estava quase chorando. – Outro dia sonhei até que estávamos fazendo... – Ela tampou os olhos e ficou com as bochechas rosadas.

- Hahaha! – Ri muito da confissão pervertida de Mary. – Quer dizer que a Srta anda tendo sonhos "calientes" com o Black?!

- Ah Lily, não ri! É sério! – Mary deu um tapa no meu braço.

- Tá bom Mary! – Ainda morria de vontade de rir, mas segurei o riso. – Então você tem que investir, falar com ele!

- Já tentei! Mas na hora não consegui falar nada!

- Você quer que eu fale com ele? – Não me agradava muito o fato de conversar esse assunto com o Black, mas se minha amiga quisesse... Eu conversaria com ele.

- Não, Lily, de forma alguma! Agradeço, mas isso eu tenho que resolver sozinha. – Mary deitou no sofá, colocando a cabeça em um braço do sofá e suas pernas no meu colo. – Mas mudando parcialmente de assunto... Quando você vai assumir pelo menos para mim, que você gosta do James?

Não consegui acreditar, de onde ela tirou essa ideia?

- Eu nunca vou assumir! Porque eu não gosto do Potter! – Olhei feio para Mary.

- Então, porque você ficou tão chateada com o amasso de James e Justine? Eu e as meninas ficamos tão chocadas com a cena que você fez que ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio no vagão e não voltamos a tocar no assunto.

- Eu não fiquei chateada, só não me interessa saber dos amassos da Justine com o Potter.

- Tá bom Lily, quando você quiser admitir o que sente pelo James... Quero ser a primeira a saber! Mas agora, vamos jantar?

- Vamos sim!

Nos levantamos do sofá e fomos na direção do retrato da mulher gorda e quando passamos, senti uma mão segurar meu braço.

- Lily, preciso conversar com você! – Me virei e vi que era Lee Chang que segurava meu braço.

- Vou deixar vocês a sós! Lily, nos vemos lá em baixo. – Mary me deixou sozinha com o Lee.

- Eu sinto muito a sua falta! Eu fiquei muito triste quando nós terminamos e tentei te esquecer, mas não consegui! – Lee me olhava nos olhos.

- Sinto muito Lee... Também fiquei muito triste quando terminamos. Mas não sinto mais o que eu sentia por você e acho que não daríamos mais certo.

- Mas eu preciso de você Lily! – Lee falou em um tom severo, se aproximou mais ainda de mim, me segurou pelos ombros e aproximou seus lábios dos meus, quando percebi o que estava prestes a acontecer comecei a gritar e esmurrá-lo. Quando pensei que seria beijada a força, um garoto se aproximou e deu um soco no rosto de Lee e o fez voar para longe. Quando o garoto passou por mim, na direção de Lee, que agora estava caído, percebi que era Potter. Fiquei totalmente atordoada sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Ele levantou Lee, imprensou-o na parede e lhe deu mais um soco.

- Nunca mais tente beijar a Lily a força! – ele o soltou e Lee saiu correndo. Potter veio na minha direção, ele também parecia não saber o que fazer. – Você está bem? – Apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente, fui em direção do retrato da mulher gorda, disse a senha e quando a passagem se abriu, olhei para ele e disse:

- Obrigada... Pelo o que fez por mim! – entrei e subi as escadas para o meu dormitório.


	6. 1º dia de aula Part II - James

Eu estava caminhando por um vale negro, com pequenas poças de lama de onde brotavam pequenas mandrágoras negras e uma sombra se movimentava por detrás das árvores. Eu olhei meio assustado para aquele rosto tão familiar. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Ele sorriu de forma assustadora e levantou a varinha na minha direção. Eu pude ler o que seus lábios pronunciavam, enquanto via um raio de luz verde vindo em minha direção...

- Ou você levanta, ou você se atrasa. – Remus reclamava enquanto me sacudia.

Eu me levantei assustado, procurando o meu relógio e olhando em volta desconfiado. Tinha certeza que acabara de ter um sonho ruim, mas por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia me lembrar.

- Que cara é essa Jay? – Sirius me perguntou.

- Sono. – menti, tentando afastar aquele sonho de minha mente. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com a carta...

- Onde está o Peter? – perguntou Remmie se vestindo.

- Saiu enquanto você foi mandar a carta para seus pais. Como sempre, ele estava morrendo de fome e disse que não podia nos esperar. – explicou Sirius em meio a um bocejo.

Em menos de meia-hora, nós estávamos chegando ao Salão Principal para o primeiro café da manhã do ano letivo. Meu estômago estava berrando, implorando por comida e eu ainda precisava pegar meus horários. Se a primeira aula fosse Poções, eu precisaria sair mais cedo para não me atrasar.

Quando chegamos à mesa da Grifinória, Peter já estava com a metade do prato vazio e, como soubemos depois, já havia esvaziado outro prato antes. Ele tentou nos comunicar alguma coisa com a boca cheia, mas só conseguimos entender quando ele finalmente engoliu.

- A profª McGonagall estava procurando por vocês. Ela me deixou responsável por entregar a vocês os horários das aulas. – ele disse retirando do bolso de suas vestes, três pergaminhos e me entregou um deles, deu os outros ao Sirius e ao Remus.

Eu olhei o horário bastante ansioso para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas a 1ª aula da matéria seria apenas na terça-feira. A primeira aula do ano letivo seria com a profª Minerva, com transfiguração. Não era das melhores disciplinas, mas era extremamente necessária para alguém que queria ser auror.

Cheguei em cima da hora para o começo da aula de transfiguração. A profª Minerva estava dentro da sala, as portas estavam fechadas e tinham uns poucos alunos em frente a sala, esperando o momento do início da aula.

Eu, Sirius e Remus respiramos aliviados ao vermos que havíamos chegado em tempo. Lily, Justine e Alice estavam ali também. Tinha outras pessoas conhecidas como Lana Parks, Frank Longbotton, Snivellus, Belatriz, Katy, Jim Perkinson, e Houston. Nós nos aproximamos do Frank e da Houston e começamos a conversar:

- A professora ainda não chegou ou ela está dentro da sala? – perguntou Sirius se apoiando na parede.

- Ela ainda esta preparando a sala para a aula. Ela disse que houve um imprevisto. – respondeu Frank coçando o queixo.

- Que demora para essa aula. – reclamei enquanto lançava olhares furtivos em direção a Lily. Não iria mais me humilhar por ela.

Nesse momento as portas se abriram e revelaram a professora Minerva com o mesmo olhar rigoroso de sempre. Ela deu um leve sorriso e fez um gesto para que entrássemos.

Nós entramos na sala observando se havia algo estranho nela. Tudo parecia normal. A professora sentou em sua cadeira, nos olhou como se tivesse guardado algo para nós e apontou para o quadro-negro com as educadas palavras: "Podem copiar".

Era um assunto completamente novo que exigia conhecimento sobre Numerogramas, Transfiguração de Moléculas e outros assuntos estudados nos últimos dois anos.

Sirius estava rido de alguma coisa. A curiosidade foi maior que a vontade de prestar atenção à aula. Aproximei minha cadeira da de Sirius e comecei a ler o diário de Mary que estava na mão do Padfoot.

_ "... aiin! Ontem ele acenou para mim e piscou daquele jeito maroto dele. Será que ele sente por mim o mesmo que sinto por ele? Estou completamente confusa em relação aos meus sentimentos..."_

Folheando mais algumas folhas, encontramos:

_ "Ontem o James veio falar comigo e vi que o Sirius ficou com ciúmes de nossa conversa. Será que estou imaginando coisas? Espero que não. Como eu queria chegar até ele e dizer tudo o que eu sinto... É tão difícil pensar nele e não poder tê-lo! Acho que hoje vou dizer tudo o que sinto..."_

Estávamos tentando segurar o riso, mas estava difícil. Eu e o Sirius nos entreolhamos e voltamos a ler o diário.

_ "Querido diário, eu tentei, mas não tive coragem de falar com ele. Cheguei em sua frente, o olhei nos olhos e abri a boca, mas tudo o que consegui foi gaguejar parecendo uma retardada(...). Não aguento mais a Lily dizendo que o Jay não presta, que ele é um retardado isso e aquilo. Acho que ela esquece que eu e as meninas também somos amigas dos marotos..."_

- A leitura esta boa? – a professora Minerva estava com os olhos semicerrados, um olhar de frieza e um ar de ironia na voz.

Sirius fechou o diário da Mary e jogou dentro da mochila com uma agilidade incrível. Nós dois colocamos um olhar de inocência e olhamos intrigados para a professora, como se quiséssemos entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Algum problema, professora? – eu perguntei com o mesmo olhar inocente.

- Não gosto de cinismo Sr. Potter. – ela continuou me encarando e eu percebi que estava encrencado.

- Continuo sem entender, professora. – decidi que fingir inocência era a melhor arma.

- Espero não ter que me interromper de novo, senhor Potter. – e saiu andando para frente da sala.

- Acho melhor lermos isso depois. – concluiu Sirius enquanto recebia uma caixa fechada.

- Hoje vocês terão que fundir as moléculas das aranhas dentro da caixa e transfigura-las em moléculas idênticas as da caixa. Alguém sabe como se chama esse tipo de transformação? – perguntou a professora.

- Transfiguração por moléculas. – Respondeu Alice prontamente.

- Muito bem senhorita Welch. 10 pontos para a Grifinória.

Os alunos da Grifinória sorriram satisfeitos, enquanto os sonserinos lançavam olhares de desdém para Alice.

Transfigurar as moléculas das aranhas em moléculas da caixa era infinitivamente mais difícil do que tudo o que a gente tinha aprendido até então, com exceção da animagia que realiza os princípios da transfiguração por moléculas, mas de forma mais fácil, por assim dizer.

Quando a professora finalmente nos dispensou, fomos todos aglomerando os corredores. Uns iam esperançosos para o Salão Principal, em busca de algumas sobras de café ou a espera do horário do almoço. Eu, Sirius e Remus fomos para o Salão Comunal. Eu estava querendo ficar sozinho, mas como fazer isso sem levantar questionamentos? Talvez fingir que ia estudar? Nããão! Eles não iriam acreditar, ainda mais porque estávamos no primeiro dia de aula.

Se a Evans falava tanto que eu era chato, metido e um idiota, então eu precisava ganhar a confiança dela para poder chegar ao seu coração e poder ter minha carta de volta. Isso se ela já não tivesse lido a carta...

Afastei o pensamento de minha cabeça e comecei a pensar na aula que teríamos logo após o almoço. Almoçar e depois ir para a aula de Horácio não era uma combinação muito agradável. Ver o Horácio puxar o saco da Evans, do Snivellus e da Lana não era algo muito legal. Não gostava muito dele, mas seus bailes eram até divertidos.

Quando chegamos ao Salão Comunal, Peter estava jogado em uma poltrona, com cara de sono e um copo de cerveja amanteigada na mão. Eu já havia lhe dito que não era para ficar exibindo as cervejas amanteigadas por aí, mas ele se fingia de surdo.

Eu tentava o máximo possível ser discreto em relação ao mapa do maroto e às nossas passagens secretas. Filch estava quase descobrindo uma delas e aquilo não era nada legal. As passagens secretas tinham muita serventia quando queríamos dar pequenas fugas para Hogsmead com o objetivo de ir ao Três Vassouras ou na Zonks. Além do que ainda tinha, os nossos passeios noturnos durante o período de lua cheia.

- Quando você vai aprender a ser mais cauteloso? – eu perguntei ao Peter em tom de desaprovação. – Esse é o nosso último ano e eu não quero sair da história dos estudantes de Hogwarts por causa de um garoto gordo e mimado como você! – eu berrei, não sabendo muito bem por que estava fazendo aquilo.

- O que é isso, Prongs? – Sirius surpreendeu-se

- O Wormtail já tá me enchendo com essas infantilidades. – O que eu queria dizer mesmo era que eu queria a carta que a Lily havia roubado de mim e que o Wormtail era apenas um pretexto para que eu finalmente pudesse explodir meus demônios.

A hora do almoço chegou numa rapidez tamanha que fiquei impressionado com a velocidade dos minutos. Eu estava com muita fome. O Moony e o Wormtail haviam sumido do Salão Comunal, então eu e o Sirius fomos para o Salão Principal, sozinhos.

O almoço foi a mesma "merda" de sempre. O Sirius estava conversando com uma garota do sexto ano e, provavelmente, marcando um encontro. Ele agora estava cismado em exibir alguma "namorada" para a Mary para ver como seria a sua reação diante disso. Foi com muito esforço que eu consegui arrasta-lo para a aula de poções.

Eu estava entediado. Acho que muito mais decepcionado do que outra coisa. Acho que esperava que meu último ano em Hogwarts fosse diferente de como estava sendo. Sirius, ao meu lado, andava perecendo um zumbi.

Quando entramos na sala de aula, alguns alunos já estavam sentados em suas carteiras. Encontramos o Frank e o Remus na entrada da sala e juntos caminhamos para nossas carteiras. Eu e o Remus nos sentamos na penúltima fileira e o Frank e o Sirius sentaram-se logo atrás da gente.

- Então, você e a Alice, rola ou não rola? – perguntei ao Frank enquanto o encarava.

- Ela disse para irmos com calma. Acho que está com medo da reação da Jus quando descobrir. Ela pode ficar chateada já que...

- Já estão todos aqui? – A voz do professor abafou o fim da frase de Frank e todos nos voltamos para ver a expressão de velhaco do Horácio Slughorn. Acho que ele havia engordado nas férias e estava cada vez mais com cara de porco, bem semelhante ao Wormtail com aquela cara de rato que ele tinha.

O professor passou um trabalho bem ridículo, mas como o próprio nome dizia, trabalhoso. Exigia todos os conhecimentos adquiridos nos últimos anos, ou pelo menos um pouquinho. Tínhamos que escolher duas poções e entregar um relatório completo sobre ela, inclusive todos os ingredientes e o nome do bruxo e/ou bruxa que a inventou.

Eu escolhia "Poção do Morto-Vivo" e a "Felix Felicis". Essa última eu já havia tomado uma vez quando fiquei doente e tinha certeza que não daria conta de apanhar o pomo de ouro no jogo contra a Sonserina no ano anterior. Nem mesmo o Moony sabia disso, ele iria me julgar como ele sempre fazia, mas o Sirius concordou e apoiou. Ele também joga no quadribol, como artilheiro

Quando a aula finalmente acabou, eu, o Sirius e o Remus nos despedimos do Frank e saímos da sala de aula com um tanto de sono. Nós íamos nos encontrar com o Peter na frente da Mulher Gorda e depois iríamos tomar um pouco de cerveja amanteigada em Hogsmead.

O Peter já nos esperava em frente à Mulher Gorda quando nós chegamos lá. O Moony pegou nossas mochilas e foi até o dormitório buscar a capa da invisibilidade, o mapa do maroto e de quebra guardar as mochilas que ele havia levado. A única mochila que havia ficado era a minha, pois a capa precisava ficar guardada em algum lugar.

Entre protestos de pessimismo do Moony e guinchos de excitação do Wormtail, nós quatro nos dirigimos para uma passagem no segundo andar que nos leva diretamente ao lado dos correios. Era a passagem secreta mais rápida e mais cômoda que conhecíamos, com exceção do labirinto cuja entrada era protegida pelo salgueiro lutador.

Hogsmead estava relativamente vazia. Tinha alguns visitantes que sempre passeavam pelo povoado àquela hora, principalmente porque o inverno ainda não havia chegado e a temperatura do ambiente estava relativamente quente. Dali a mais umas duas semanas a temperatura começaria a cair e os visitantes e/ou moradores do povoado iriam se recolher às suas casas, pensões ou estabelecimentos cobertos para se protegerem do frio.

Nós fomos até a Dedosdemel comprar alguns doces e levar outros para vender em Hogwarts. Era sempre bom ter um estoque de balas para vender entre as aulas por preços lucrativos. Claro que eu não penso em começar uma loja de doces, mas já estava mais que na hora de ganhar meu próprio dinheiro.

Foi com alegria que o vendedor da Zonk's nos recebeu. Nós éramos uns de seus clientes mais fiéis e aquela era sem sombra de dúvidas a melhor loja do povoado. Vários jogos, brincadeiras e objetos com pegadinhas para aprontar e zoar durante as monótonas aulas. Claro que não tinha mais a mesma graça de quando nós ainda estávamos no terceiro ano, mas sem esses acessórios e sem as nossas famosas brincadeiras deixaríamos de ser os marotos.

Enquanto andávamos sorrateiramente pelas ruas de Hogsmead, nós conversávamos sobre coisas que aconteceram nas férias e sobre o nosso primeiro dia de aula. O Remmie voltou para o castelo antes de nós, pois ele ainda teria aula de Aritmancia. Nos despedimos e vimos ele desaparecer pela passagem ao lado dos correios.

Sirius reclamou bastante, mais no fim eu e o Peter convencemos de que a melhor solução para tomarmos uma boa cerveja amanteigada era transforma-lo em um dos viajantes que estavam no vilarejo e mandá-lo comprar a cerveja no Três Vassouras.

Quando a noite finalmente tomou conta do lugar - e o Sirius já havia voltado a ser ele mesmo - nós fomos sorrateiramente para o lado dos correios e seguimos pela passagem que nos levaria diretamente à Hogwarts. A volta estava sendo ainda mais difícil que a ida, pois eu estava com as mãos cheias de sacolas contendo doces da Dedosdemel.

Peter ainda comia os doces que ele havia comprado e Sirius, ainda revoltado por ter se transformado em uma senhora de 80 anos, abriu o mapa dos marotos para ver se Filch, algum professor ou aluno estava no local onde sairíamos. Não havia ninguém.

Nós voltamos ao corredor do castelo com uma grande satisfação. O primeiro dia de aula não trouxera nenhum desgosto e a visita à Hogsmead havia sido muito proveitosa. Por fim, eu e o Padfoot nos despedimos do Peter, que iria para o jantar, e fomos em direção ao Salão Comunal. Iríamos terminar de ler o diário de Mary e amanhã devolveríamos, indiretamente, a ela.

Estávamos praticamente no corredor da Mulher Gorda quando alguma coisa se jogou em cima do Sirius. Eu me virei apreensivo, pensando que poderia ser a Belatriz, mas era a menina do sexto ano que o Sirius andara paquerando no café-da-manhã.

Sem nem se despedir, o Sirius entrou numa sala vazia e me deixou sozinho no corredor. Eu fui me arrastando pelo corredor até onde ficava o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Assim que cheguei ao corredor da Mulher Gorda, vi a Mary se despedindo da Lily e descendo para o Salão Principal, deveria estar indo jantar. Observei melhor a cena e vi que a Evans não estava sozinha. Lee Chang segurava o seu braço e os dois estavam conversando. Senti um estranho embrulho no estômago quando vi que ele ia beijá-la. Já estava dando as costas quando percebi que algo estava errado.

Corri com tanta velocidade que cheguei a tempo de impedir o Lee de beijar a Evans à força. Puxei ele de cima dela pela camisa e dei-lhe um soco no rosto. Lee voou para longe e eu fui atrás dele para dá-lhe uma lição. Quando cheguei nele, o levantei, imprensei-o na parede e lhe dei outro soco.

- Nunca mais tente beija Lily à força! – eu lhe disse, enquanto o soltava.

O covarde saiu correndo. Eu, ainda tremendo de raiva me virei para a Evans e perguntei:

- Você está bem?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e entrou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, mas antes de fechar ela disse um rápido "Obrigada... pelo o que você fez!" e sumiu pelo retrato.


	7. Professor novo e preocupações - Lily

** - ****_Lily -_**

Eu não consegui dormir direito. Fiquei a noite toda rolando na cama e me lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu. De Lee tentando me beijar a força, da surra que James deu nele e da frase dele "Nunca mais tente beijar a Lily a força". Não sei o porquê, mas essa fala dele me tocou. Talvez pela forma como ele falou. Pareceu que ele faria qualquer coisa para me proteger. Então isso significa que ele gosta mesmo de mim, certo? Nenhum cara se arriscaria por uma garota que não goste de verdade. Mas ele é o Potter. Ele gosta de várias garotas ao mesmo tempo!

Fiquei um bom tempo nesse conflito comigo mesma e quando pequenos raios de sol começaram a bater na janela do dormitório, eu dormi.

Parecia que eu havia acabado de dormir, mas quando eu olhei no relógio (um relógio digital que ganhei com 11 anos de uma tia) marcava 7:10 da manhã. Levantei-me com um pulo e percebi que Mary e Alice ainda dormiam. Comecei a gritar para que elas acordassem, mas elas nada fizeram.

- Aguamenti! – Fiz com que um enorme jato de água molhasse as duas, fazendo-as acordarem.

- Ahhhh! – as duas gritaram.

- Por Merlin Lily. Por que você fez isso? – Alice perguntou, olhando para si mesma encharcada na cama.

- Estou a um tempão gritando para que vocês duas acordem. Como vocês não acordaram, essa era a única forma de acordar vocês.

- Por que vocês estão totalmente molhadas? – Justine perguntou quando entrou no dormitório.

- Lily resolveu nos acordar assim hoje. – Alice disse mal-humorada. – Bom, já que estamos todos acordados vamos nos arrumar e tomar café porque hoje é aula de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas.

- Eu não estou em Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas. – Justine nos lembrou enquanto pegava suas vestes e sua bolsa. – Estou em Estudo dos Trouxas, mas é o mesmo horário, portanto vamos logo.

Quando chegamos ao Salão Principal, eu percebi o quanto estava com fome. Nos sentamos e eu "entupi" meu prato sem ligar para as piadinhas que as meninas faziam.

- Não sabia que você se interessava pelo estudo dos trouxas, Justine. – Mary disse enquanto colocava ovos mexidos em seu prato.

- Não me interesso! – Justine tomou um gole do seu chá com leite. –Mas eu tenho um mínimo de matéria para pegar e é uma matéria fácil, já que tenho parentes trouxas.

- Nossa Justine, que bom saber que você é uma garota tão preocupada com os estudos! – Alice soltou a ironia.

- Ah, não comece não Alice! Tenho culpa se não sou uma CDF como você?

- Eu não sou CDF, apenas me preocupo com o meu futuro. – Alice alterou seu tom de voz.

Meninas, parem! Mal voltamos a Hogwarts e vocês já estão brigando? – Falei olhando seriamente de uma para outra.

- É, vou indo para a minha aula. – Justine se levantou. – Nos vemos depois, meninas.

Comemos mais um pouco, até percebermos que tinham poucos alunos do sétimo ano no salão.

- Vamos ou acabaremos nos atrasando. – Falei enquanto me levantava.

Fomos caminhando a passos largos pelos corredores quase vazios do castelo, com medo de que estivéssemos atrasadas. Já é horrível chegar atrasada em uma aula, ainda mais quando é o primeiro dia de aula do ano letivo – com um professor também novo.

Quando chegamos na sala, havia apenas 3 cadeiras vazias. Alice foi correndo sentar na cadeira vazia ao lado de Frank, Mary foi saltitante sentar-se ao lado do Black e o único lugar vazio que sobrou para mim foi ao lado do Potter. Será que foi coisa do destino ou foi mais uma armação do Potter? Como nunca acreditei nessas coisas de destino, acho mais provável que tenha sido armação dele.

Sentei-me ao lado do Potter muito envergonhada e virei o rosto para que ele não me visse. Já viu uma ruiva envergonhada? Não dá para disfarçar...

O novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas chegou quase meia hora atrasado (o que é um absurdo, ele é um professor, tem que dar o exemplo!), mas quando ele entrou na sala e eu olhei para ele, esqueci o quanto estava irritada com sua irresponsabilidade. Seu cabelo liso, loiro e muito bem arrumado, seus olhos de um azul profundo e o seu corpo de homem de 30 anos que pegava peso desde os 15 anos. Não era aquele corpo musculoso demais e sim cada músculo no lugar, na medida certa. Ele caminhava esbanjando confiança, como se tivesse certeza de que todas as garotas da sala estavam pensando o mesmo que eu: Que ele era muito lindo!

"_Nooossa, que gato hein amiga_?!"

Foi essa a frase que estava no pergaminho que Mary jogou na minha mesa.

- Bom dia, classe!

- Bom dia! - todos respondemos em uníssono.

Ele se apresentou e disse que como não conhecia os nossos antigos professores e não sabia o que e como nos foi ensinado, iria passar um questionário.

- Peguem seus pergaminhos, suas penas e apenas anotem as respostas em ordem. – Ele fez um movimento com a varinha e 25 perguntas apareceram no quadro. – E não esqueçam de colocar o nome e a casa de vocês no final. Ah sim. Essa atividade é em dupla. Façam com seus parceiros de mesa.

Rapidinho, eu e o Potter terminamos de responder. Eu entreguei ao professor e fomos liberados. Arrumei rapidamente minhas coisas e saí o mais rápido que pude, pois o meu próximo horário era Runas e eu ainda tinha que ir ao dormitório pegar meu silabário. Já estava no final do corredor, quando alguém gritou:

- Evans!

Como reconheci a voz, me virei contra a minha vontade. Não queria ficar a sós com ele. Tudo o que tinha acontecido ainda estava muito fresco em minha mente. Eu não queria tocar no assunto, mas tinha certeza que ele tocaria.

- Posso falar com você um instante? – Ele perguntou e foi chegando mais perto.

- Fiz alguma coisa? – Estava tão nervosa que acho que a minha pergunta saiu de uma forma ríspida.

- Só queria saber se você estava bem... depois de ontem... – Ele estava meio estranho, como se estivesse tímido.

- Eu estou bem! – respondi rápido, pois estava nervosa. Não era verdade, eu não estava bem. Estava meio aérea desde ontem à noite e cheia de sensações estranhas na cabeça e no peito.

Nos encaramos por um tempinho, mas logo desviei o olhar. Porque olhara para aqueles olhos castanhos aumentava as sensações em meu peito.

- Eu vou cuidar para que o Lee jamais encoste em você novamente, Evans! – ele falou olhando profundamente em meus olhos, como se quisesse ter certeza de que eu acreditava em suas palavras.

- Obrigada, Potter... – Droga! Eu sou uma idiota! O garoto estava todo carinhoso e eu apenas disse "Obrigada, Potter" e de uma forma bem ríspida.

- Hoje quase não consegui dormir pensando em como você estava. –Ele então pegou minha mão e a segurou. Eu gostei, mas não deveria. Ele é James Potter – o garoto mais galinha de toda Hogwarts (empatado com o Black, claro). Me afastei dele e mandei:

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Qualquer coisa... – Ele disse quase sorrindo.

- Promete não comentar esse incidente com ninguém? Nem mesmo com os demais marotos?

- Prometo sim, Evans!

- Obrigada outra vez, Potter! – E saí sem saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido ali. Corri para o dormitório, coloquei o silabário na bolsa e deitei na cama, olhando para o teto. _O que foi tudo aquilo? _– eu me perguntava. Fiquei pensando em ontem, hoje, a conversa, todos esses conflitos, juntamente com o cansaço por não ter dormido bem à noite. Dormi e tive um sonho que se eu estivesse normal não sonharia. Eu estava deitada no colo do Potter, no jardim da escola. Ele alisava meus cabelos enquanto dizia: _Tá vendo Lily? Eu disse que ficaríamos juntos e o que o que eu sempre disse que sentia por você é verdade! E eu quero ter muitos filhos com você! Quem sabe uma menina com o cabelo igual ao seu? Ou um menino com os seus olhos? _Eu ria muito, mas não era de ironia. Eu estava feliz e dizia que também queria ter muitos filhos com ele.

Acordei assustada pelo sonho ridículo e também porque as meninas riam muito.

- Qual o motivo das risadas? – eu quis saber temendo ser o pivô das gozações.

- Jus estava contando para a gente sobre a aula dela de Estudo dos Trouxas. – Mary falou enquanto enxugava as lágrimas dos olhos.

- E o que houve de tão engraçado na aula? – eu quis saber curiosa.

- A professora começou dizendo que na próxima aula explicaria um pouco sobre psicologia dos trouxas, mas que hoje ela mostraria alguns objetos trouxas e que nós teríamos que dizer o nome e qual a sua função... – Justine interrompeu sua fala e começou a rir.

- Ainda não entendi o motivo das risadas. – falei mais confusa do que já estava.

- Calma! Você já vai entender. – Justine parou, respirando fundo. – Então a professora mostrou um telefone e eu disse o nome, sua função e demonstrei como usava e quando mostrei por onde ouvia, a Judy, da Lufa-lufa, amiga da Lana, me perguntou de quem era a voz que saía do outro lado. – As meninas explodiram em risos e eu apenas dei um sorrisinho sem graça, pois não estava muito no clima.

Logo depois do almoço, eu, Alice e Mary nos dirigimos para a aula de Runas Antigas (Justine foi para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas).

Na quarta, nós quatro tivemos uma aula juntas: Herbologia. A aula foi bastante divertida já que tivemos que trocar uns nabos dos vasos menores para os maiores e sempre que aparecia uma minhoca na terra, Justine gritava.

Depois do almoço, eu, Mary e Justine tivemos aula de Feitiços e no final da tarde, eu, Mary e Alice tivemos Poções.

- Droga! – Gritou Mary. – Não fiz o relatório de Poções.

- Mas não é para hoje... – Alice disse. – Você deveria prestar mais atenção nas aulas.

Mary soltou um muxoxo e entramos na sala. O resto do dia seguiu tranquilamente e sem muitas novidades. O dia seguinte foi tão tranquilo quanto aquele, até o final da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, quando o Potter me chamou.

- Evans, posso dá uma palavrinha com você? – Me virei de má vontade.

- O que há Potter?

- Sobre o questionamento de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Vai Lil, nós te esperamos. – Alice disse e se afastou com Mary.

- Só queria saber como você estava. – Ele falou aquela frase pela segunda vez àquela semana.

Eu disse a ele que estaria melhor se ele parasse de me perguntar isso sempre. Sei que foi meio grosso da minha parte, mas isso já estava me irritando. Então ele que era porque se preocupava comigo.

- Deixe que meus amigos se preocupem comigo!

Noooossa! Fui mega grossa nessa aí, né?

- Ok! – ele disse e se virou.

- Espera! – falei e segurei o braço dele. Ele se virou e ficou me fitando. – Não quis ser grossa. Mas é estranho você se preocupando comigo.

- É que eu te... – Não deixei ele terminar.

- Não vou ser mais uma em suas mãos, Potter. – falei bem séria para não correr o risco.

- Nem eu quero isso. – Ele tocou em minhas mãos e eu me arrepiei. Nossos lábios se aproximaram, mas então o Henry chamou o Potter e eu saí do transe.


	8. Obsessiva preocução - James

James

Foi a pior madrugada da minha vida. Ou talvez apenas a mais conturbada – acho que fico meio paranoico quando não consigo dormir direito. O interessante mesmo é que passei a madrugada inteira acordado, pensando no incidente que havia acontecido com a Lily.

"Será que ela está bem?" – eu não parava de me perguntar.

O sol já havia raiado quando meus olhos finalmente se fecharam e permitiram que eu desfrutasse de umas duas horas de sono. Tive um sonho muito louco em que o Lee sequestrava a Evans e a obrigava a casar-se com ele. Acordei molhado de suor e com muita vontade de dormir novamente.

Sirius e Peter ainda dormiam quando eu acordei, mas as camas do Edward e do Remmie já estavam arrumadas. Olhei para o relógio e percebi que ainda não era nem mesmo 7 da manhã. Bocejei um pouco, mas decidi levantar e tomar um bom banho.

Quando cheguei à sala, encontrei a Justine acordada, escrevendo alguma coisa. Fui até ela e tapei seus olhos. Com a voz um tanto alterada, eu perguntei:

- Adivinha quem é?

- Com essas mãos macias... – ela alisou minhas mãos e eu senti um arrepio. – só pode ser uma pessoa...

E passando a unha pelo meu braço, tirou minhas mãos de seus olhos e levantou da poltrona. Eu a puxei para os meus braços e a beijei com vontade, um beijo intenso. Ela puxava os meus cabelos de leve enquanto eu a encostava na parede e descia meus lábios até o seu pescoço.

Justine soltava um gemido de prazer, enquanto nossos lábios se uniam novamente em outro beijo caliente. A essa altura, as mãos da Jus desabotoavam a camisa do meu pijama e, enquanto a camisa era jogada de qualquer jeito em cima de uma poltrona, ela beijava meu peitoral, enquanto sua mão subia pela minha perna indo até a abertura da calça do meu pijama. Ela fazia carícias por cima de meu pijama, mas era impossível impedir que a excitação viesse.

Um barulho no andar de cima nos despertou daquele momento de prazer. Rapidamente nos recompomos, no mesmo momento em que duas terceiranistas chegavam na sala.

Eu e a Justine demos uma gargalhada e, quando percebemos que o Salão Comunal ia ficar cheio, decidimos que era hora de voltar ao nosso dormitório e ficar por lá mesmo. Observei a Justine subir os degraus para o dormitório feminino e em seguida me dirigi para o meu dormitório.

- Bom dia! – berrei assim que entrei no dormitório.

Sirius estava de cueca, com as vestes em uma das mãos e o espelho na outra. Peter ainda estava deitado na cama, encoberto pelo seu cobertor mas, ao que tudo indicava, o Sirius já havia acordado o Peter antes de minha chegada.

- Levantou cedo, hein? – Sirius sorriu marotamente, como se soubesse o que havia acontecido entre eu e a Justine.

- Já passou da hora do café? – perguntou Peter se espreguiçando. – Aff! Pedi para me acordarem a tempo.

- Hoje é nossa primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, não é mesmo? – falei na tentativa de mudar o assunto. Não queria falar sobre o meu lance com a Jus nem mesmo sobre comida.

Em poucos minutos estávamos no Salão Principal conversando com o Moony e tomando café-da-manhã. Como eu não havia dormido direito, não estava com muita fome. Comi apenas dois ovos cozidos com um pouco de cereal e mel tomei o pouco do café que tinha colocado em minha xícara.

A grande verdade é que eu ainda estava preocupado com a Evans. Toda minha falta de sono resultava dessa preocupação. Eu não conseguia vê-

la em lugar nenhum do Salão Principal. A mesa da Grifinória estava cheia de alunos menores de 15 anos. Poucos eram os meus amigos que se encontravam ali. Suspirei angustiado e me levantei.

- Vou na frente! – avisei aos marotos e saí em direção ao Saguão de Entrada.

Quando cheguei à porta da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o corredor estava vazio. Entrei na sala e me sentei numa cadeira na 2ª fila. Abri o meu livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e comecei a folheá-lo, procurando monstros ou criaturas das trevas interessantes, mas, naquele momento, nada parecia interessante o bastante.

Alguns minutos depois, a porta da sala se abriu e a Lin e a Kate – ambas da Corvinal – entraram na sala de aula. Eu olhei os traços conhecidos da Lin e fui falar com ela. Não queria que tivéssemos uma relação ruim depois do ocorrido entre eu e o Lee. Ela não podia defendê-lo após tudo o que ele havia feito à Evans.

- Bom dia, Lin! – falei com um sorriso forçado. Kate virou o rosto e se sentou numa cadeira mais distante. Ela não falava comigo desde que eu a havia traído com uma aluna da Lufa-lufa há dois anos.

- Olha James, eu não tenho culpa dos seus desentendimentos com o Lee. Não vou me meter na sua briga com ele. – ela disse, séria.

Só queria saber se você tinha se chateado comigo... – eu pisquei carinhosamente.

- Olha, Jay - ela levantou a mão como se fosse alisar meu rosto, mas olhou para trás, viu a Kate e se conteve. – eu não concordei com o que meu irmão fez com a Lily. Ela é uma garota de sorte por ter alguém como você para protegê-la.

Eu sorri carinhosamente e lhe abracei. Não tinha segundas intenções, apenas me animei por alguém ter reconhecido o que eu tinha feito pela Evans. A intensidade do meu amor por ela me assustava. Acho que era por isso que eu saía ficando com uma e outra – para me proteger!

Em 20 minutos, a sala começava a "encher" de alunos ansiosos para conhecer o Profº Jean Pierre Zidanne. A meu pedido, o Sirius sentou na

cadeira atrás da minha, deixando-me sem dupla. Eu queria uma desculpa para sentar ao lado da Lily e, que para ela, isso fosse inevitável.

O Profº Pierre estava atrasado. Todos na sala estavam aos cochichos. Eu me virei ansioso para a cadeira vazia ao meu lado. Sorri ao ver a Alice, a Mary e a Evans entrando na sala e se dirigirem em nossa direção. Alice fez dupla com o Frank, Mary com Sirius e a Evans – para a chateação dela – fez dupla comigo.

Assim que se sentou ao meu lado, Evans corou e evitou falar comigo. Ela olhava para todos os lados da sala e, sempre que percebia o meu olhar em sua direção, desviava rapidamente os olhos e corava bastante. Era lindo ver suas bochechas vermelhinhas assim como seus cabelos. Aff! Eu realmente fico idiota quando falo ou penso na minha ruivinha.

O Profº Pierre entrou na sala 20 minutos depois do horário devido. Ele era loiro, tinha olhos azuis e seus cabelos eram lisos e bastante arrumados. Eu pude ouvir os suspiros da Evans e da Mary diante dos músculos do professor e, assim que ele se aproximava da mesa, eu podia perceber que ele era bastante alto.

O Profº Pierre parou diante dos alunos e deu um sorriso sarcástico. Ele nos olhou como se odiasse ter que passar aquele tempo em nossa companhia e disse em alto e bom som:

- Bom dia, classe!

- Bom dia! – respondemos todos em uníssono.

- Eu sou o Profº Jean Pierre Zidanne, Profº Pierre para vocês. Como não conheci seus professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas anteriores, então decidi começar o ano letivo com um pequeno questionário de 25 questões sobre alguns assuntos básicos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Todos na sala suspiraram desapontados. Nós esperávamos uma aula prática, mas um questionário não era de todo ruim naquele momento. Pelo menos, eu e a Evans poderíamos conversar aos cochichos enquanto resolvíamos o questionário.

Em meia hora, eu e a Evans já havíamos respondido todas as questões propostas pelo professor e, com alívio, fomos liberados daquela tensa aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Evans arrumou suas coisas rapidamente e seguiu em minha frente para a saída da sala. Ela já estava no fim do corredor quando eu finalmente berrei.

- EVANS!

Ela se virou devagar, com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes característicos dela e parou como se uma força invisível a tivesse segurando para que não fugisse. Eu sorri pela timidez dela e me aproximei bem devagar, como se quisesse evitar assustá-la.

- Posso falar com você um instante? – perguntei me aproximando.

- Fiz alguma coisa? – perguntou ela rispidamente como se estivesse desconfiando de minhas intenções.

- Só queria saber se você estava bem... Depois de ontem... – agora eu que agia de forma estranha. O que acontecia comigo quando estava ao lado dela?

- Eu estou bem. – ela respondeu um pouco rápido demais o que me fez ter certeza de que era uma baita mentira.

Nós nos encaramos por alguns segundos e ela desviou o olhar corando um pouco. Acho que eu devia maneirar com os olhares que lançava a ela – devia constrangê-la bastante. Aff! Como eu gostava dela!

- Eu vou cuidar para que o Lee jamais encoste em você novamente, Evans! – prometi com o mais sincero desejo de protegê-la.

- Obrigada, Potter...

- Hoje quase não consegui dormir pensando em como você estava. – eu segurei sua mão por um longo momento até que ela se afastou de mim como se tivesse recebido um choque.

- Posso lhe pedir uma coisa? – ela perguntou meio sem jeito.

- Qualquer coisa...

- Promete não comentar esse incidente com ninguém, nem mesmo com os demais marotos? – e me lançou um olhar intenso e angustiado.

- Prometo sim, Evans!

- Obrigada outra vez, Potter. – e foi embora antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

A primeira semana de aula foi mais entediante do que eu imaginara que seria. Na terça-feira, logo após o almoço, nós marotos tivemos nossa primeira aula juntos. O Profº Kettleburn levou um hipogrifo para que pudéssemos começar as aulas de revisões dos anos anteriores. Ele disse que revisaríamos umas duas ou três criaturas mágicas antes de conhecermos novas.

Ao final da aula, o professor permitiu que os interessados montassem nos hipogrifos e fizessem um rápido voo.

- Nos vemos na sala de aula semana que vem. – e saiu em direção à cabana do Hagrid.

Naquele mesmo dia, tivemos aula de Feitiços, novamente todos os marotos juntos. Era como nos velhos tempos – antes do exame dos N.O.M.'s – quando nós quatro sempre frequentávamos as aulas juntos e, diga-se de passagem, aprontávamos bastante. Atualmente, estamos todos mais interessados nas aulas. Era a maturidade chegando...

O Profº Flitwick trouxe um feitiço novo, mas bem pouco útil para nós naquela altura do campeonato. O feitiço transformava os nossos pés em pedra e afundava eles em qualquer concreto, pedra, mármore ou cimento que estivesse sob nossos pés.

No dia seguinte tivemos aula de Feitiços e Poções. O Peter saiu à meia noite para ir à aula de Astronomia e deixou eu, o Ed, o Moony e o Padfoot conversando.

- Então Jay, quando vão começar as inscrições para o time de qualdribol? – perguntou Ed se espreguiçando.

- Não sei ainda. Tou pensando em semana que vem colocar o comunicado no quadro de avisos. – respondi, deitando minha cabeça em meu travesseiro.

- Esse ano eu vou fazer os testes. – ele comunicou.

- Não tenho dúvidas de que esse ano teremos você em nosso time. Nunca entendi porque você nunca fez o teste para entrar no time. – disse Sirius em meio a um bocejo.

- Deveríamos ir dormir. – disse Moony fechando as cortinas. – O nosso primeiro horário amanhã é Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- O que vocês acharam dele? Do Profº Pierre. – perguntei mais interessado no assunto que surgia.

- Um babaca! – responderam Ed e Sirius em coro.

- Gostei do questionamento dele. – respondeu o Moony evasivamente.

- E você, Prongs? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu? – parei e pensei um pouco. Nunca tinha parado para pensar no Profº Pierre. Sempre que me lembrava da primeira aula de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas a única coisa que me vinha à mente foi a única conversa que eu e a Evans tínhamos tido civilizadamente. Como se fôssemos amigos...

- Acho que ele não conseguiu pensar direito naquele dia. – concluiu Ed, por fim.

- Por que não? – eu e o Moony perguntamos em uníssono.

- A Mary me contou que ele fez dupla com a Lily. – respondeu Ed com um sorriso malicioso.

- Coitado do Prongs. – declarou Padfoot com o ar de desdém.

- Parem com isso! – repreendeu-os Moony.

E ficamos naquela conversa por mais alguns minutos. Por fim, o Ed e o Moony adormeceram, o Peter chegou e começou a roncar, Sirius tinha um

encontro noturno e eu peguei o diário da Mary e comecei a lê-lo em minha cama. O dia já estava raiando quando eu finalmente adormeci.

Naquela "noite", sonhei que caminhava por Hogsmead com uma criança em meus braços em busca da Lily. Quem seria aquela criança? Eu não sabia a resposta, mas tinha certeza de que deveria protegê-la como se fosse minha. Embora estivesse em busca de alguém, eu também estava em fuga. No meio dessa fuga, eu entrava num casarão abandonado e via a Lily sofrendo nos braços do Lee (a criança havia desaparecido do meu colo) e corria para ajuda-la. A porta do casarão se abria e um homem encapuzado com o rosto conhecido apontava a varinha para mim e um raio de luz verde vinha em minha direção...

- Aguamenti. – berrou Sirius, enquanto eu recebia um jorro de água em meu rosto.

- Para que isso? – perguntei irritado.

- Estou lhe chamando há horas e você dormindo... – ele riu e sentou-se em sua cama.

- Não vi você chegar.

- É que eu acabei de chegar. – respondeu ele dando de ombros.

- Cadê todo mundo? – perguntei.

- Provavelmente indo para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Que horas são? – perguntei levantando assustado da cama.

- Relaxa, você ainda tem 20 minutos.

Foram necessários 30 minutos para que nós nos arrumássemos e chegássemos na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Assim que abrimos a porta, vimos que o professor estava no meio de um discurso. Ele sorriu e disse sarcasticamente.

- As estrelas do colégio, Potter e Black.

Vimos os sorrisos felizes dos sonserinos (Belatriz e Snivellus) e trocamos olhares enfurecidos. O professor pigarreou e prosseguiu seu discurso.

Ao final da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eu finalmente consegui falar com a Evans. Ela estava acompanhada da Alice e da Mary. Eu sorri para elas como sempre faço e perguntei.

- Evans, posso dar uma palavrinha com você?

- O que há, Potter? – ela perguntou rispidamente.

- Sobre o questionário de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – eu menti.

- Vai Lil, nós te esperamos. – disse Alice e as duas se afastaram.

- O que há, Potter? – perguntou Evans com um sorriso meio chateado.

- Só queria saber como você estava. – respondi com confiança.

- Estaria melhor se você não ficasse perguntando isso sempre que me visse. – ela respondeu.

- É que me preocupo com você!

- Deixe que meus amigos se preocupem comigo. – aquelas palavras doeram em mim.

- Ok! – eu disse rapidamente e me virei pronto para ir embora.

- Espera. – ela segurou meu braço e me virei olhando em seus olhos. – Não quis ser grossa. Mas é estranho ver você tão preocupado.

- É que eu te...

- Eu não vou ser mais uma em suas mãos, Potter.

- Nem eu quero isso.

Eu toquei em sua mão e senti ela estremecer, nossos lábios se aproximaram, mas o chamado do Henry pareceu despertar a Lily daquele momento. Ela me olhou, corou e saiu correndo, sem nem ao menos se despedir.


End file.
